


Just a minute more

by softietheartist



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softietheartist/pseuds/softietheartist
Summary: “Rebecca…”Upon hearing her name, she couldn’t help, but let out a soft moan as the low husky tone of Balalaika’s voice drawled onto the last syllable. She was on top of her, hands besides the blonde, supporting her weight. All she could hear was the tiny gasps and moans emanating from the woman’s mouth along with the faint creaks of the sofa resonating throughout the room every now and then.
Relationships: Balalaika/Rebecca "Revy" Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Just a minute more

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved Balalaika, and once I found out I was gay as hell. I started to think about how Revy and Balalaika would have a very interesting and great dynamic as a couple. It certainly would have a lot of angst, and I can live with that. So without further ado, here's a little short story I did of them. Hope you enjoy!

“Rebecca…”

Upon hearing her name, she couldn’t help, but let out a soft moan as the low husky tone of Balalaika’s voice drawled onto the last syllable. She was on top of her, hands besides the blonde, supporting her weight. All she could hear was the tiny gasps and moans emanating from the woman’s mouth along with the faint creaks of the sofa resonating throughout the room every now and then.

Panting, Revy bit down on her lip until a trickle of blood trailed down. The sight before her made her nether cores hitch higher and she fastened the rolls of her hips into the blonde. She was slowly losing herself into the frantic movements, the moans and the scent enveloping her every being. A scent of cigar, heat and balalaika’s perfume; a strong yet delicate smell and Revy thought she could fall asleep into her, a pool filled with her favorite smell. Laying down her mouth onto the blonde, she kissed her sloppily before moving down to her neck and started to nip and suck at it roughly.

“Revy… you’re being too rough, mm…!”

Her attention immediately snapped back to the scarred woman in front of her. The look in her eyes, said a lot, but the way her voice almost cracked made Revy quiver. She wanted to keep this etched into her memory. There was a feeling she couldn’t grasp nor understand when she was in her presence, all she knew was it made her yearn for the blonde more. Revy knew. Beneath the cold façade she usually dons, and her harsh yet graceful Russian accent, she was hiding something deep inside of her. At times, she could see another side of her. She had to focus, and once she did, she could hear the desperation in that voice, hungry for more, as a low husky tone left her mouth. Revy wanted nothing more, but to ravish her delicious looking plump lips every night. Alas, there was a time for duty, but for the few moments Balalaika could spare for her such as this one. This, she’d not waste it for anything or anyone in the world. 

She had let out a grunt, the voice under her sent out a hitch in her nether core as she continued to roll her hips faster into the blonde.

“S-slow down…”

Her jaw clenched, she slid her hands down to Revy’s bottom and dug her nails into it. “Fuck, sis… please,” she looked into those blue piercing eyes, shivered a little and nodded slightly and soon her lips were full of the blonde’s, soft and plump lips as a hand cupped her cheek. Revy melted into the embrace, all her senses directed towards her. The soft lips nibbled on her lower one, going back and forth between the upper lips. Her tongue would occasionally dart out as to request entrance. And the hand caressing her cup, slid onto the nape of her neck as the other arm hiked around her back.

She could smell the remnants of a smoked cigar into her mouth, added with the perfume the blonde usually wore. She whimpered into her, wanting to feel her more, both of her hands were besides the older woman, and she brought one to squeeze a breast which earned a sudden bite to her lip.

“Ouch!”

A few drops of blood slid down her mouth, the Russian called out to her.

“Rebecca, did you forget? No touching unless I tell you to.”

“Fuck… fine, sorry.”

“Good, now continue. We don’t have time.”

She didn’t need to hear more as she continued her ministrations while Balalaika would kiss, lick and nip at Revy’s neck. “Ugh, fuck… I’m close, sis.” She cupped both of the younger woman’s bottoms, encouraging her to go faster. “Re…becca,” she hissed into Revy’s hair, gasping and wrapping her arms around her neck. And she reached her high, then the blonde followed suite as she continued to grind into her.

Revy looked at the blonde, who had her eyes closed momentarily after the orgasm and she settled her eyes back onto the woman above her. She kissed the blonde’s neck, and slid a hand onto the damp lacy underwear. But as she felt the form of her vulva, a hand gripped her wrist.

“We don’t have time, get up.”

Revy flinched. She knew where they stood at this moment, and she gulped down, angry; teeth clenching, but she shoved down the words into her throat. She got up grudgingly, bent down to take her belt and buckled it up. Balalaika followed suite, standing and hitching her skirt down, she adjusted her suit.

“Sis, what are you going to do about the smell?”

“I’ll light up a cigar that should do just fine.”

“Does the trick, huh? Say, sis… when will I meet you again?”

“You’ll get a call sometimes later,” she said while fixing her hair, putting a hand down her blond tresses.

“Come here,” she gestured with one finger. She took her chin by the fingers and laid her lips on Revy’s. “Mm,” was the only word she could muster before the blonde gently pushed her out by the jaw. “Now, go on, I have duties to attend to, and you… well, I’m not so sure myself.” Before the shorter one could say a thing, Balalaika gave her a smirk and turned onto her heel, pulling her phone to life. With a grunt, she went to the door. Revy gave one last glance, and Balalaika was already barking orders into the phone, brows furrowed, and one hand waved in the air as she shouted some curse.

Revy couldn’t help but give out a chuckle and she left, whistling. Knowing full well that she was hers and so was the Russian. She stretched her arms and knew they would meet some time soon, that would be the highlight of her day, and she hurried down the stairs, her mind filled with their previous encounter. Revy wanted to meet her lover in her full glory once more and if she could help it, she wanted it for the rest of her life. She retrieved her guns before exiting the Hotel and she looked at the sky, content. She took a sharp inhale and slapped brought her hands between on her cheeks.

“Now, it’s time to shoot some shitheads!”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's done! Let me know what you think! I don't usually write fan fictions, but I definitely want to get into it. It's a nice break from drawing all the time.
> 
> Oh, and for those who haven't seen it yet, I did a small and unrelated (to this fanfic) comic of Balalaika and Revy on twitter: "twitter.com/softiethebrat/status/1281690038275837952?s=20". Hopefully, you'll find it amusing and thank you for reading, I'll write more of them, rest assured!


End file.
